


THE BRO JOB

by kiah



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Climbing Class, M/M, Smut, bro job, climbing class smut, mountain gays, wendigotcha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiah/pseuds/kiah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh has a crush on Chris but wouldn't dare ruin their friendship with a kiss. Chris would... do other things...</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE BRO JOB

**Author's Note:**

> A huge shout out to my beta readers/editors CarolCoolidge.18 and Elo52567.. as soon as I can find them on tumblr I can unload the credit. They were the backbone of this piece I wrote TWO MONTHS AGO that I wrote on my phone. They also were great at helping me improve the way I, an asexual virgin, wrote ~~erotica~~ .. All the credit goes to these two wonderful people. This one is for you.

Summers were a relaxing time up on Blackwood Mountain. they were filled with hikes and splashing in streams, as twins Beth and Hannah Washington were doing with their best friend Sam. Inside the lodge, the competitive shouting of a video game match was ringing through the comfortable home.

Josh’s parents hardly accompanied them up the mountain, due to how hard they worked. This was a time like any other. Chris and Josh sat in alone in the house, debating whether they should retire from their heated game of Mario Kart.

“Oh you totally cheated!” Chris shouts.

“Kiss my ASS!” Josh leans forward on his knees.

Chris swerves Luigi around him, “Actually, EAT MY DUST!”

A nearly slow mo “Nooooooo” escapes Josh’s mouth.

Chris does a victory dance as Josh slumps against his seat on the couch.

Chris turns to Josh, “You know the rules,” he smirks, “Winner gets a kiss”

“Dude that’s so gay. No way man.” Josh crosses his arms. “We made that rule when I knew I would win.” 

“Well you didn’t. You’re just pissed that you lost.” Chris teases.

“I’m not doing it.”

“Fine. I’m going to go up to your room. I’m tired from all this winning.” Chris turns to the staircase, stepping up a single stair.

Josh groans, “Dude, fine. No homo though.”

“Never a single homo.” Chris mocks, turning to meet Josh at the bottom of the stairs.

Josh fidgeted nervously. How long had he had a crush on Chris? Two years? Seven? Of course, admitting it was futile. It would only ruin their long friendship.

Josh quickly pecked Chris’s lips. Chris blinks after the short exchanged was over. “I have to say, I’m a little disappointed.”

“Shut up Cochise.” Josh shoves his pal gently.

“Whatever, you know you love me!” Chris trots up the stairs with a joking grin and disappears into Josh’s room.

“Shit.” Josh mumbles to himself. Why couldn’t he just admit that he loved Chris? Through everything, Chris had been there, but he had been there was a friend.  
No more. Today would be the day that he got it together. He was going to give Chris the best kiss of his goddamn life.

Josh hops up the stairs, two at a time, racing faster than his heart, if that was possible. He bursts into his room, “Cochise!”

Chris turns around, kicking off his jeans. One hand was around the hem of his tee shirt. Josh’s eyes were on the fact that he was wearing boxers. Josh coughs, the tips of his ears turning crimson and spreading down to his neck.  
Chris raises an eyebrow averting his eyes as he blushes, “Did you need something...?”

Josh’s eyes flicker to the sliver of skin that was visible beneath the hem of Chris’s shirt. He gulps.

“I’m going to give you the best kiss of your goddamn life.” Josh mumbles quickly. 

Chris didn’t quite hear what Josh said, “You’re going to what?”

The dark haired boy looks at his feet, his face burning. “I said..” Josh gulps, “I’m.. go-gonna give y-you the be-best kiss of you g-g-goddamn life!”

In a moment of confusion, Josh lunges forward, yanking Chris and pressing against him with both hands around his waist. He leans in, only to get poked in the forehead. ‘goddamn glasses.’ Josh mentally kicks himself , there was no way Chris would want to kiss him now. His grip loosened.

Josh pulls away and Chris blinks a few times, “Damn.” 

Josh stutters, stumbling backwards, “I shouldn’t have… oh my god, I’m such a dick. That totally crossed a boundary.”

Chris reached out, “Dude, wait. I’m fine. It’s fine.” He grips Josh’s wrist. “Are you okay?”

“Er… What do you mean? Do you think something’s wrong with me?” Josh asks, terrified of the unknown. 

Chris shakes his head, “You’re just freaking out over a kiss, I mean… I thought I should at least ask.” He drops Josh’s wrist to put his glasses on the bedside table. 

Chris grabs two fistfuls of Josh’s tee shirt. Nervous dark brown eyes meet narrowed blue ones. The blue ones melt, softening, until they show joy, and just a hint of lust. Chris leaned in, putting his lips on Josh’s, similar to the half-assed congratulatory peck of earlier. He leaves it to Josh to make up for before.

Chris’s hand’s relax to Josh’s neck, as he pulls back to breathe, “Is this okay?”

Josh nods profusely, before dropping his hands to Chris’s hips, eagerly kissing the taller boy again.

For a few moments, it’s just licking and nipping and pure bliss. Both boys pull away for air. Chris rests his forehead against Josh’s. The brunette uses this moment to snake his hands up Chris’s shirt. The blonde shudders, pressing his lips to Josh’s neck. The shorter man tries control his breathing as Chris puts his lips lightly along Josh’s jawline. His teeth graze the corner of the older boy’s jaw. Josh was suddenly feeling very hot. Chris’s hands leave Josh’s neck and run down his back, to his ass, which he squeezes. Josh groans happily, bucking his hips. Chris continues to kiss down Josh’s neck, biting at the soft spot on Josh’s collarbone. Josh bucks his hips again, desperate for any connection. Chris was panting. Josh feels a flicker of pain as Chris leaves a bruising mark. Josh thrusts his hips forward, this time nailing his target.

Chris and Josh pull away from each other, eyes glazed over with lust. Josh had seen Chris nearly naked before, but the boxers didn’t hide much. 

“Um. That was a pretty good kiss.” Chris mumbles. 

“I mean, we could always perfect it…” Josh gives a small smile.

It didn’t take words for the kissing to start up again. Josh pulls off his shirt, hot from the tension and action. Chris’s hand finds its way to the front of Josh’s jeans.  
Josh stiffens, groaning into Chris’s mouth.

“Oh, you like that?” Chris asks deviously, though his words were only swallowed up.

Chris palms Josh through his jeans, an idea rapidly being thrown together as Josh’s dick hardened with every touch. Chris pulls away from the kiss, “May I?” He nervously asks, referring to the hand clenched on Josh’s crotch.

Josh nods furiously, eyes rolled back with lust, “Please…” Together, they pull Josh’s jeans to his knees, which he swiftly kicks off. 

Josh was just about to kiss the blond again, when he drops to his knees. “Um, Cochise?”

“Just tell me when to stop.” Chris says, focusing his eyes on Josh’s erection.

“Err.. Full Homo?” Josh asks.

“No hetero, whatsoever.”

Chris slowly pulls Josh’s boxers down, taking a moment to appreciate how his penis sprung out, in a fuller size. Hesitantly, he grips it.

Josh gasps so loud, he falls back on the bed, startled by the welcoming touch. Chris laughs.

“Shut up, asshole.”

“Make me…Dick.” Chris jokes, running a finger down the side of his length.

Josh squirms with anticipation. Chris watches Josh’s face contort as he swipes a thumb over the head. He pumps Josh’s shaft a few more times, as it reaches its true length, it throbs in his hand.

“Jesus fuck! Don’t leave me hanging bro.” Josh exhales.

Chris’s eyes flicker up to Josh’s panting body, “Welcome to the bone zone, my man.”

And with that, Chris slipped Josh’s dick in his mouth.

Josh’s eyes grew wide, this was the complete opposite of any outcome he could’ve imagined. Never had he thought that Chris would be in front of him, treating his dick to such pleasure Josh had never known. 

Chris nervously bobs his head up and down, trying to treat every inch of Josh with his tongue. Josh uses one hand to clench the sheets, threading his other into Chris’s beautiful blond hair. Chris’s hands are firmly situated around Josh’s thighs, pressing hard to restrain himself from going too deep.

Josh does his best not to thrust. They’ve both seen porn, okay fine, they’ve only seen porn. Thrusting into someone’s face just doesn’t seem safe for the inexperienced, and that’s exactly what they were.

Chris is straining in his boxers, twitching and throbbing. He wants to reach in there and take care of it, but he doesn’t dare take his focus off of Josh, so he kept his eyes locked on Josh’s face, readying for his turn. It only makes Chris more bothered thinking about what Josh’s mouth could do to him.

Josh is panting heavily, he’s so close he can’t stand it. “Daaaamn Cochise.” He mumbles.

Chris grazes his teeth along the side of Josh’s dick, and he was gone. Josh climaxes, taking his best friend by surprise.

“Holy shit!” Chris yelps, dropping the flesh from his mouth and jumping back, coughing up the load as he goes.

As Josh rides out his orgasm, he has to laugh at Chris, sputtering and spitting.

“Shut up.” Chris wipes his mouth.

Josh just shakes his head, laughing, “Get over here, bro .”

Chris obeys, sitting next to Josh. The brunette kisses his best friend again, the taste of himself still in Chris’s mouth. He snakes a hand down Chris’s boxers, stroking gently.

He kisses Chris through his climax, eyes full of love and lust. “Dude, that was so gay.” Josh remarks as soon as Chris can breathe.

“Bro. Shut up. it was no hetero.” Chris teases back, snuggling into Josh’s side.

Josh smiles. He didn’t give Chris the kiss of his life, but now there is always time.


End file.
